the Anniversary
by Millemoo1995
Summary: Mille and Grimmies anniversary is coming up and Sonic decideds to treat them to a special three night log cabin holiday in the snow.


This is just a story I wrote as an anniversary present for my lovely Grimmie I hope you like it Hun sorry it's so late.

* * *

><p>Snow covered the ground and forest stretching for miles and miles, the icy blue sky was clear and a harsh chill ran through the air and chilling the two shivering figures walking along the icy path. One was a large white lion with black tips on the end of his mane and the smaller of the two was a light brown rabbit with large lopped ears and short brown hair.<p>

"I-I'm s...so cold Mille are-are we nearly there yet" Grimmie looked down at his shivering partner who was holding a map "hmmm...if I'm reading the map right then yeah almost and you're not the only cold one here ya know" she glanced at him and back at the map.

"W-whose idea was it to co-come here anyway?" he chattered as he glared at the snow "it c-cant have been mine I hate the cold" he complained.

Mille looked thoughtful and looked at Grimmie "it was Sonic I think it wasn't my idea I would have picked somewhere warmer but it's our anniversary tomorrow so I'm not complaining sounds nice to me" she mumbled looking back at the map.

"Hmmm...Guess you're right...hey is that it?" he pointed toward a small log cabin in the distance "Huh...oh yeah that it's" she said as another cold wind went passed "well c'mon lets go I'm afraid I'm going to freeze out here!" Grimmie said as he grabbed her hand and ran toward the cabin.

After finally letting Mille go Grimmie hopped up and down in next to the door "Open it open it!" "Yeah yeah haha give me a minute" Mille said while grabbing the key from her pocket, unlocking and opening the door. Grimmie zoomed inside and looked around "please tell me this place has electricity" he said "yeah of course why wouldn't it?" the small rabbit as she walked in and turned the light switch on revelling a nice large room that consisted of a small kitchen and a living room area with a small T.V behind a large sofa "well this is cozy" she mumbled and looked at Grimmie who was running in and out of the rooms "This place is awesome-hey look a wine cooler!" he cheered.

Mille rolled her eyes and went exploring around the cabin finding a nice bedroom with a large king sized bed (which Sonic booked especially for Grimmies size) a bathroom with a huge bath in it that could probably fit five people in it and a storing cupboard with towels and other essentials in it and outside she discovered that there was a Jacuzzi. "Well looks like we're set up pretty well" she called to Grimmie who was rummaging through the fridge "yeah and we got plenty of food too which is all I need" he grinned and walked up to Mille and grabbed her waist "and you of course my sexy little rabbit" he said huskily as he breathed on her neck making her go red "Shut up don't say that" she mumbled and wiggled out of his grip much to Grimmies disappointment "Now I'm going to unpack" she grumbled as she rubbed her face attempting to get rid of the blush on her face making Grimmie smirk "ya know that never works dear" he quipped which got a pillow thrown at him.

After Unpacking Mille shoved the suitcases under the bed and walked into the living room not finding Grimmie anywhere "_huh…where did he go_?" she thought and went through the other rooms not finding him "Grimmie?" she called but got no answer. Just then the door flung open and a snowball was thrown at Milles face. She grumbled something about catching Grimmie and stuffing him with snow, she wiped the snow of her face seeing her large twenty seven year old husband run down the path, jumping behind a wall of snow which he made himself not long ago and giggling "Got ya!" he shouted with a huge grin.

Mille just stared at him not believing that he was as old as he said he was and walked off to go get something. Grimmie stared at the retreating rabbit from behind his snow wall and giggled to himself and looked up only to have snow thrown at his face, he blinked and wiped the snow off his face seeing Mille stood further away warped up in a large dark pink coat with a woolly hat and gloves to match with a smirk on her face as she threw a snow ball in the air only to catch it again "Got you!" she called back smugly, throwing the snowball at him, hitting his face yet again.

Grimmie growled and wiped the snow of his face and smirked back "Oh so it's a fight you want huh? Well then bring it on!" he said as he grabbed all the snowballs he made earlier and charged toward her throwing all of his snowballs at her.

Mille saw him running toward her and panicked "Oh no!" she shouted as she ran away dodging all of his snowballs and throwing her own, it went on like this for a while and eventually ended up getting them lost in the wood so they decided to take a break and explore instead. They walked through the many snow covered trees that glistened in the sunlight while the snow started falling again; the snow eventually got deeper reaching just past their ankles. Grimmie stopped and looked at the snow and grinned making Mille stop "what's wrong Grimmie?" Grimmie kept looking at the snow as his grin got bigger and he jumped into the snow and started moving his arms and legs "Snow angel!" he smiled happily. Mille watched him as he moved his arms and legs more and smiled which caused Grimmie to smirk at her "Huh what you smirking at?" she asked confused, Grimmie kept smirking, grabbing her arm and pulled her down onto his chest. "h-hey!" she shouted as she looked at him still smirking which caused her blush "don't smirk at me like th-"she was cut off as Grimmie brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly making her blush more. She closed her eyes getting more into the kiss making Grimmie smirk inwardly, he closed his eyes also while holding her head, bringing her closer to him deepening the kiss. To Mille Grimmie tasted amazing like dark hot chocolate yet with a slight spice to it most likely because of Sonic's and his obsession with chilidogs but it didn't bother her, she blushed more when she felt a tongue poke her lips asking for entrance which she instantly allowed, she parted her lips letting his tongue enter her mouth but pulled back when a harsh wind went through her making her shiver. Grimmie growled missing the warmth of her mouth and looked up seeing Mille shiver slightly while blushing madly and panting, he looked at her and smirked "hehe what's wrong Hun you look a little flustered" he quipped "the cold too much for ya or is it me?" he grinned as Mille glared down at him "Shut up" she pouted and got off him and stood up while rubbing her face again trying to rid herself of her blushing.

Grimmie got up as well and looked at the snow looking at his snow angel "hehe look at that doesn't look too bad does it?" Mille looked at the snow angel "meh could be better but yeah looks alright" she mumbled and started blushing again when Grimmie grabbed her waist bringing their faces closer "heheh but it would look perfect if it looked like you my beautiful snow angel" he smirked as her face got redder, he kissed her again deeply and let her go and began chuckling while walking away leaving her dazed. After a few moments Mille snapped out of her daze and went running after him "Hey don't leave me here you dick!"

The sky went dark and the snow kept falling getting heavier and heavier, while the wind got colder and colder.

Mille stood in the kitchen with a mug of steaming hot chocolate. She looked out the window at the rising snow and walked into the small living room where Grimmie was sat on the sofa watching T.V.

"The weather's getting worse" she said as she passed him the mug and sat next to him on the sofa. Grimmie looked at her and back at the T.V attempting to drink his hot chocolate but pulled back when he burnt his lips "The news says there might be a storm too" he said as he changed the channel "ooooh Face off in on!" he said as his eyes glued to the T.V making Mille rolled her eyes "well I'm going to take a bath" she got up and patted his head and walked to the bathroom and locked the door.

She filled the bath with hot water and added bubbles just for the hell of it and took her clothes off and stepped inside the large tub, she laid back letting the water reach up to her neck while letting out a content sigh. She closed her eyes and began daydreaming until she heard the door handle rattle, she opened her eyes and looked at it and looked away "Grimmie must have to pee…oh well" she mumbled to herself and closed her eyes and began daydreaming again until the door burst open and Grimmie ran inside, completely naked and a huge grin on his face. He jumped inside the bath making water fly everywhere and all over the floor nearly crushing Mille in the process, Mille glared at Grimmie annoyed for being disturbed. "Grimmie….what the hell" she said sharply, Grimmie grinned at her "I wanted to join ya hope ya don't mind" he said cheerily with an innocent expression "hey pass me the soap"

After their forcefully shared bath which ended up with them both washing each over, this of course was Grimmies idea, they got out and dried each over and sat down on the sofa and snuggled up together and watched a film. "See I just don't understand why people honestly think that zombies only eat brains, it's stupid" Mille stated as a bunch of zombies began chasing two people "No don't split up!" she screamed at the T.V. Grimmie laughed at her and played with one of her ears "because that's what they did back when we were still little things, heheh you have soft ears" he chuckled as Mille shook her head making him let go "don't mess with my ears" she mumbled and yawned "god I'm sleepy all of a sudden" she said as she rubbed her eyes and nearly dozed off on Grimmies shoulder but shook herself awake.

"I'm gonna go to bed" she said tiredly and kissed Grimmie "alright I'll come with ya" he said as he turned off the T.V "guess it is late" he mumbled as he walked to the bedroom with Mille.

Mille took out her night clothes and began changing of course with Grimmie watching much to her annoyance "hmhmhmhm I see a nice view" he said as stared and mind groped Mille's ass which got him a glare "pervert" Mille mumbled and put on her night shirt "Naturally Hun" he said as he smirked and got up from the bed "but of course only for you my sweet little rabbit" he said as he kissed her neck making her eyes flutter shut and her face go a slight shade of pink "mph…not tonight Grimmie…mm…I'm too tired from the trip up here" she said tiredly while letting out a dreamy sigh as he breathed on her neck sending chills down her spine "aww c'mon …let me have my fun" he mumbled as he kissed her under her jaw line making her moan "no…mm…not tonight" she said as she reluctantly pulled away from him making him pout "oh stop with the face and come to bed" Mille said as she kissed him and climbed into bed patting the space next to her.

Grimmie grinned and jumped onto the bed making it shake and making him grin more as Mille gave him a wry smile and shook her head. She threw the covers over them and laid next to him and snuggled up in his chest fur letting out a content sigh as she closed her eyes "night Grimmie" she said sleepily, Grimmie smiled happily and kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes also "yeah night love" he said as he drifted off to sleep and wrapped his arms around her.

The next morning Grimmie woke up to the smell of burning and shot up noticing that Mille wasn't next to him and his face palled "Oh no…" he whispered as he ran out of the room toward the kitchen seeing that his fears were true, Mille was cooking him breakfast.

Mille looked up from the burnt bacon and smiled "morning Hun happy anniversary" she said happily "I got up early to make you breakfast, it won't be long so sit down" she said as she put the black bacon on a plate and put some bread in the toaster and broke some eggs into the frying pan, Grimmie sat down dishearteningly preparing himself for the dreadful food he was about to eat. "y-you don't have to ya know love" he said as he smiled awkwardly "nonsense you always cook for me and since it's our anniversary its only right I do it"

The toast popped out of the toaster and she walked over to it "hmmm…not done enough" she mumbled as she put it back in making it burn, Grimmie grimaced at it and look down as Mille put out a plate of burnt bacon and eggs in front of him "eat up sweetie I'll make ya more if you want" she said as she went to make pancakes for herself and possibly Grimmie.

Grimmie stared at the pile black mess called food in front of him and not to mention the toast that Mille placed in front of him just moments ago that practically turned to ash when he picked it up. He shivered at the smell and slowly brought a piece of bacon to his mouth and paused when he saw that Mille was watching him "oh don't mind me go ahead" she said as Grimmie looked worriedly at the bacon and slowly brought it to his mouth a bit into it and cringed at the crunching noise it made.

"Mph….tastes…..good" he said sickly while trying to hide his expression, giving her a fake smile "really? Oh I'm so glad you like it" Mille said as she kissed his cheek and went back to the ruined pancakes flipping them in the air. Grimmie stuck out his tongue on wiped it trying to get rid of the taste and threw the food into the bin quickly just a Mille turned around "wow…you ate that fast" she commented as she watched Grimmie rub his stomach "yeah…it was just so great I couldn't help myself" Mille smiled happily and put down a plate of pancakes and put one on her plate "you want some pancakes too?, I made a lot" she said as she cut the charred pancake and put it in her mouth and chewed a piece happily "mmm its good…well…it's a little burnt but it's still good" _" a little Burnt is an understatement…." _Grimmie thought dryly "no no I'm so full from the….wonderful food you made me I couldn't eat another bite" he made himself burp to prove it more "well alright but more for me" she said as she ate the fire damaged pancakes, making Grimmie cringe again at the crunching noise it made.

After breakfast Grimmie managed to sneak himself a sandwich while Mille was in the bath and was now sat starring out the window mouth wide open at how much the snow had piled up over one night. He grabbed his coat and ran outside and jumped face first into the snow, he giggled to himself and got on his knees and looked around the practical winter wonderland in front of him and smiled and ran back inside.

Mille laid back in the bath just as she had done the night before and closed her eyes but took a quick second glance at the door which she had barricaded with a chair and a table just to make sure Grimmie didn't come in and disturb her again.

She smiled and laid back and started day dreaming, that is until the door shook and flew open knocking the table and chair out of the way and Grimmie barged in…again "Mille you've gotta see this!" Grimmie said with excitement in his eyes, Mille gave him a blank stare "I knew I should have put more stuff in front of the door" she mumbled to herself "C'mooooon hurry up and get out you've gotta see this!" he said as he jumped up and down and grabbed Mille's arm and pulled her out of the bathtub "Grimmie cant it wait!" she yelled as he grabbed a towel and dried her quickly much to her discomfort "No" was Grimmies reply as he dragged her to their bedroom and threw some clothes at her "what's the hurry anyway, what's so important that you've literally dragged me out of the bath?" she said as she unwillingly put her clothes on "I'll show you just hurry up" he said impatiently while tapping his foot for emphasis which made Mille roll her eyes "alright alright I'm done now what is it?" Grimmie smiled happily and went into the living room and opened the door showing her all the snow "look at alI the snow!" he said as he ran out into it and threw some in the air "c'mon get your coat and come out here!" he called out to her and threw more into the air.

Mille chuckled to herself and grabbed her coat and gloves and walked outside and shivered as the snow reached up to her thighs "J-Jesus Christ it bloody freezing!" she spoke with her British accent and somehow made it over to Grimmie slowly "I don't think I've ever seen so much snow before its incredible" she said as she looked around and looked at Grimmie who was piling snow together "I have back when I lived in America it would snow like this all the time, hehe brings back memories" he started making a round giant snow ball "hey let's make a snowman we haven't made one together in ages" Mille nodded and began piling snow together as well.

They built the snowman and decided to build a whole family since there was enough snow for more and one had a half bitten carrot for a nose since Mille got a little hungry and ate half of it, not really noticing until she put it on the snowman.

After they built the snowman family Grimmie started another snow fight when he put some snow down Mille's shirt which of course she needed revenge for. Eventually after they got wet from the melted snow and started sneezing they decided to go back inside and dry themselves which ended up in a heated make out session.

Muffled moans filled the room as their tongues lashed out at each over in a fierce dance both hungry for more. Mille being underneath Grimmie held his head, bringing him closer to her, the heat was unbearable.

Grimmie ran his fingers down her sides giving her Goosebumps. Grimmie moaned in bliss as Mille managed to wedge her knee between his legs and rubbed his crotch making him shiver as she rubbed him gently only to pick up the pace, He broke the kiss and moaned loudly as Mille rubbed him harder. His eyes shut as pleasure tingled throughout his body and straight to his groin making him harder.

Mille smirked at him and gave him a seductive look and moved her knee making him whimper slightly. She chuckled and winked at him and slid her hand down his boxers and grabbed his member and began pumping him "M-Mille…oh god…f…faster" he mumbled as his breathing became jagged and let out a throaty moan, Mille did as he asked and went faster earning another low moan from him.

Mille kept pumping him and rubbed the tip spreading all the pre cum that had formed there, he was close and she knew it. She let him go making him growl "M-mille don't stop!" he growled but Mille only shook her head "nope don't need you getting tired when the funs only just started" she said as she stuck her tongue out at him playfully making Grimmie chuckle "Oh really? hmhm sounds like someone's eager tonight" he said making Mille smirk "maybe I am maybe I'm not, who knows" she said as she stretched beneath him and licked her lips at him "Oh I know you are already love" he said as he kissed her neck making her eyes flutter shut "mmm…and how do you know that?" she mumbled as he moved and looked down at her "Oh how? Hehe that's easy" and just as he the words left his lips he grabbed Mille's panties and slid them down her legs and shoved his finger inside her in one fell swoop making her scream in pleasure "Your wet, that's how I know" he quipped as he pumped in and out of her making her squirm "O-Oh god G…Grimmie!" she yelled as he went faster making her jaw open as her breathing became heavier.

He added a second finger starching her and making her moan out more as he went deeper and eventually hit her G-spot making her scream even louder and writhe beneath him as waves of pleasure shot through her all in one moment "please…please Grimmie just fuck me please!" she begged as she looked at him with half lidded eyes making Grimmie smirk as he removed his fingers making her gasp at the loss of the digit. He got up and took his boxers off and threw them to the floor to join the pile of clothes that were forgotten long ago.

He hovered above her and ripped off her bra most likely breaking it but neither of them didn't care and threw it to the floor also to meet the same fate as the other discarded clothes. He kissed her deeply mingling his tongue with her as he guided his member to her dripping wet pussy and entered her making her gasp as he filled her and stretched her.

Grimmie moaned and closed his eyes at the immense heat that engulfed his dick and the tightness that went with it, He began thrusting in and out of her making her moan and shake filled with Euphoria as her thoughts jumbled and became nothing but pleasure.

Grimmie picked up the pace his thrusts became quicker and more controlled as he got over the first wave of pleasure leaving Mille breathless and in complete ecstasy as she moaned his name under her breath.

"Grimmie more, More!" she screamed as Grimmie went deeper just missing her G-spot teasing her and making Grimmie smirk "I want you to beg more my little rabbit" he teased as he went slower but quickened his pace still missing her sweet spot making her whimper and moan "p-please Grimmie I beg you h-harder d...Don't be a tease" she mumbled.

Grimmie sucked and nipped her neck leaving a purple hickey "hmhmhm good enough" he went harder and pounded into her G-spot making her throw her head back in complete ecstasy as she screamed Grimmies name.

She latched onto his shoulders digging her nails into them almost breaking the skin trying to relive all the pent up pleasure that Grimmie was pounding into her.

Grimmie warped his arms around her back and pulled her up, sitting them both upright as he thrusted upwards into her and sucked at her nipple and flicked it with his tongue "Oh that's it Grimmie!" Mille mumbled crookedly, her voice sore from all her screaming. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to move in time with his thrusts making her bounce on top of his lap as she closed her eyes in complete bliss.

"I-I'm so close Mille" Grimmie panted as his thrusts became frantic and his member throbbed inside her, almost sending her other the edge as he became rougher, pounding into her senselessly making her see stars "m-more G-Grimmie don't stop" she mumbled breathlessly as Grimmie ravaged her body not slowing down.

Mille's walls clenched around Grimmies dick as she reached her limit making her even tighter. She screamed Grimmies name while she came on his rod and collapsed on his shoulder breathing heavily while her juices trickled down his dick.

Grimmie kept thrusting until he couldn't take it anymore, his dick contracted against Milles walls as they became tighter and he let his load go, filling Mille to the point that some of it dribbled out of her. He monad loudly and rode out his orgasm, his thrusting getting slower until he was done and he pulled out of her, His member going back into it protective pouch that it came from.

They both breathlessly laid back in bed next to each over and stared at the ceiling as they calmed their breathing, Mille spoke first. "you...were...amazing Grimmie, hehe same always" she laughed slightly as she looked over at her partner who looked back and smiled "hehe thanks Hun you weren't so bad yourself "he smirked and kissed her passionately .

She smiled and hugged Grimmie "happy anniversary sweetie" she mumbled into his chest fur and began to fall asleep. Grimmie smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "Yeah...happy anniversary Mille" he said happily and joined her in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
